Mi vida no es nada
by HikaruWinter
Summary: May tiene una enfermedad terminal que nadie conoce. Drew acaba de recuperarse de una enfermedad del corazón. May quiere despedirse, pero nunca esperó que fuera un 'Hasta siempre'. Cuando una vida se salva pagando con otra. Contestshipping.


**My life is nothing**

_Creí que la sangre era mi vida_

_pero ahora mi vida eres tú_

"Muchas gracias" repetía la chica una y otra vez al doctor, que negaba con su cabeza ante las repetidas alabanzas que la joven de ojos aguamarina hacía a su favor.

El doctor abandonó la habitación y dejó hablar a la joven, ya aliviada tras la operación realizada con éxito a la persona sentada con cierta molestia en la cama.

El chico de cabello revuelto, de tono verde hierba, no parecía tan contento como la joven, y tenía los ojos clavados en la ventana.

"Señor Rosas" dijo, amable y tierna, la pelirroja "Dicen que mañana le darán el alta. Pero debe cuidar su salud, sabe que su corazón es débil" explicó, animada, y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Hm..." asintió el chico, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, aún mirando el mundo exterior, fuera de aquellas estériles paredes, blancas como la piel de la joven sentada a su lado.

La joven a su vez suspiró, molesta. Recogió un poco su falda para facilitar en algo sus movimientos y atrapó al chico, apoyándose en la cama con ambas manos a ambos lados de las piernas del joven, impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento de resistencia o huída.

"Drew, no entiendo porqué lo niegas pero...sigo siendo tu prometida" dijo, cortante. Ahora sí logró llamar su atención "Quieras o no, una vez mejores, nos casaremos. Y no puedes escapar ni con la muerte."

"...si mejoro solo significa que mi corazón no reacciona contigo, Brianna" se zafó el joven, con arrogancia, moviendo con sinuosidad su flequillo y con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro.

La chica, sin aguantar más, bufó, y, tras despedirse de la otra persona que ocupaba la habitación con la mínima educación necesaria, salió dando un duro portazo que resonó la blanca cavidad.

"¿Otra vez discutiendo con ella?" se escuchó al otro lado de la cortina.

Drew giró su cabeza inmediatamente, como un resorte, hacia el otro lado de la habitación en cuanto escuchó la femenina y despreocupada voz al otro lado de aquel fino obstáculo llamado cortina, que se corrió hacia el fondo de la barra que la sostenía para mostrar a una joven vivaracha, de pelo castaño y ojos tan profundos como el océano...e igual de atrayentes.

"Hola May" saludó, con sonrisa arrogante y a la vez dulce.

"No deberías fingir, '_don rosas_', no es bueno para tu salud" rió la joven, con claro sarcasmo en su voz, hasta que la tos interrumpió su diversión y la obligó a reprimirse.

La sonrisa del rostro de la castaña le encandilaba. Empezó a sudar frío y su corazón subió levemente sus pulsaciones, lo que se mostró en el aparato que estaba enganchado a su brazo.

La castaña le miró preocupada y se acercó a él hasta situarse en el borde de su propia cama. No, ese rostro, aunque igual de encantador, no le gustaba.

"¿Llamo a una enfermera, Drew?" preguntó, confusa y con cierta ansiedad.

La joven había escuchado las buenas noticias y aquella repentina subida de tensión no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel hospital hasta acumular un gran número de compañeros de habitación y conocía casi toda enfermedad habida y por haber y achaques de las mismas, así como síntomas... quizá conocía todas menos la suya propia. Su enfermedad era un misterio para todos.

"No, es solo que...me gusta la lluvia" se excusó el joven de ojos esmeralda, señalando la ventana, a través de la que se podía observar como las gotas caían con pereza hacia el suelo.

La chica le miró raro, pero Drew no acostumbraba a mentir, así que lo dejó pasar, pero se quedó igualmente en erl borde de su cama.

"¿Que tal si me cuentas otra historia de tus concursos?" preguntó la castaña, divertida, aunque se notaba que deseaba cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible para no hacer sentir incómodo al chico.

"No se..." murmuró el Drew, con una pérfida sonrisa.

"Venga, va" intentó la joven, infantil, colocándose a gatas en la cama del chico, forzando levemente los numerosos tubos atorados a su brazo, suministrándole diferentes fluidos y medicamentos.

El chico la miró, divertido. Pero aquel día no iba a contarle nada. Iba a esperar a que se impacientase para lograr asistir, aunque fuera por última vez, a una de las aclocadas ideas de la joven que tanto le habían entretenido durante su estancia con ella.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó la chica, frustrada, inflando sus mofletes pasados apenas dos minutos "Entonces hoy, como es tu último día, vas a hacerme un regalo por haberte cuidado tan bien" decidió por su cuenta, remarcando aquel '_tan_' con cierto retintín.

Aquello no quería decir que su amable sonrisa desapareciera.

"P-pero..." Drew no sabía qué hacer.

Por suerte una enfermera entró en la habitación para suministrarle a May su dosis diaria de sangre, que parecía ser el único tratamiento que recibía, en realidad, pues el resto de líquidos a los que estaba sujeta eran nutrientes y anti alergénicos que se usaban con muchas enfermedades sanguíneas.

La enfermera se tomó su tiempo, tiempo que Drew dedicó a pensar.

Él debía reposar un poco, eso estaba claro, y de ella...poco sabía, nunca le dijo cuánto llevaba allí, cuando saldría o cual era su condición. Pero algo en su interior le obligó a abrir las puertas que el sentido común había cerrado y propuso una nueva perspectiva. Esperó a que la enfermera se marchara y, cuando estaba listo para responder, se encontró con los ansiosos y profundos ojos de la joven clavados en los suyos propios.

"Está bien" aceptó, desactivando la máquina que medía sus pulsaciones con cuidado.

May dio un pequeño salto de alegría y una palmada y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Terminó, debido a la costumbre, mucho antes que Drew, así que cogió su ropa y entró en el baño para vestirse mientras el joven se vestía en la habitación.

¿Con qué se vistieron? Bueno, no tenían muchas alternativas, lo que tenían era con lo que habían entrado. En el caso de May, una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones del mismo tipo que se habían ceñido considerablemente a su figura tras los años,y un cuadrado de tela que envolvió con habilidad alrededor de su cabeza. Drew vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla claros, un ancho jersey negro, de manga larga, y una chaqueta de manga corta lila.

"¿Listo?" preguntó, apretando toda la sangre de la bolsa para que cayera a mayor velocidad.

"Listo" contestó Drew, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Escaparse no fue mucho problema. El problema llegó después, cuando se quedaron parados frente a la entrada del hospital.

Sabían que llovía, pero aquello era una exageración. Drew cambió su sonrisa por una expresión molesta, sin embargo May, que había visto llover tan solo a través de una ventana durante toda su vida, no dudó en lanzarse a la lluvia, sorprendiendo a Drew.

"¡Loca!" gritó él, siguiéndola.

Una calle, dos calles, tres calles. La chica no paraba ni para esperar a su acompañante, que la seguía a una velocidad aceptable, sin sobre esforzarse, mientras ella danzaba entre las gotas de agua, que caían fulminantes, como agujas, contra sus cuerpos enfermos.

Al fin, ya lejos de aquel lugar de apariencia estéril que apestaba a medicamentos, la joven se detuvo bajo un árbol, donde se escurrió el pelo y rió, no tan fuerte como para toser pero si lo suficiente como para ser escuchada a través del ensordecedor sonido de la lluvia.

"Está fría" sonrió.

"Claro que está fría, estúpida" riñó Drew, quitándose la chaqueta lila y colocándola sobre los hombros de May.

Sus rostros se acercaron mucho, y aunque la inocente e ignorante joven no lo notó, Drew si. Aún así clavó sus ojos en la joven y acarició su mejilla.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo" pidió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, mojando su perfecto rostro con el cabello de la castaña, que había quedado cual estatua y cuyo rubor comenzaba a aflorar a un ritmo anormal.

"...Vale" asintió, en un susurro, rozando con su cálido aliento la oreja del joven, que abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la calidez de la castaña.

Acto seguido se separó y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, ruborizado. Por un momento había perdido el control.

No era bueno, sus pulsaciones volvían a subir, y mucho más que antes, aunque mantenía su rostro inmune, al contrario que su compañera de habitación, cuyo rubor aumentaba por segundos. La castaña se llevó las manos a los hombros, sujetando la chaqueta que le había cedido el joven. Ella desvió su mirada a la izquierda.

"Quizá...deberíamos volver ya" propuso el chico, mirando las nubes.

"Pero..." bufó May, molesta, agachando la mirada. Ella aún quería jugar un poco más. Era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria en la que salía de aquel edificio.

Miró al joven, molesta. Pero lo que vio no le gusto. El rostro del chico estaba rojo como la sangre y su respiración se notaba en el aire, aunque no hacía demasiado frío. Posó sus finos dedos en la muñeca del chico para comprobar, con desesperación, que el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente.

"¡Drew!" gritó, nerviosa.

El joven de pelo hierba cayó al suelo al no poder ya aguantar, sus piernas, su propio peso.

May no sabía bien qué hacer, pero no tardó mucho en decidir llevarle de vuelta al hospital. Seguramente a esas alturas ya se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia y estarían preparados para cualquier cosa. Lo cargó de mala manera y comenzó a caminar, como pudo, hacia el hospital. ¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía ¿Había pasado la hora de su segunda dosis? Era posible, sentía aquel desagradable dolor en el estómago y sus brazos comenzaban a ignorarla. Siguió caminando, sin detenerse, hasta que llegó al hospital, y, al ser vista por una enfermera en la entrada sonrió, con alivió, y se desmayó, dejando caer su peso y su consciencia en el vacío.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"...se recuperará" suspiró el doctor, mirando a la joven, brazo sumergido bajo los tubos de medicamentos y nutrientes, así como sangre, que se inyectaban en su cuerpo.

"¿Y el señorito LaRousse?" preguntó la enfermera, apuntándolo todo en su informe con impresionante rapidez.

"Él..." el doctor bajó la mirada y quitó la ficha de la cama para observarla de nuevo, repasando cada mínimo detalle "Todo depende de cómo vaya la operación...pero habiendo sido operado hace tan poco...Lo habríamos dado por perdido si su padre no fuera una persona tan influyente" suspiró.

_"__¡No!_"gritó la joven, de modo ahogado "_¡No lo deis por perdido! ¡Haced algo! Esto...esto es mi culpa_" lloró, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, llevándose ambas manos a la cara_ "¿Huh" _miró su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, y a continuación revisó, a su espalda "_N-no es posible_" musitó_ "¿Pero qué...? ¿Estoy muerta?_" se preguntó, más confundida que en toda su vida "_Pero si el doctor ha dicho que estoy viva...por ahora"_

Era la primera vez en su larga lista de 'situaciones en las que casi muere', la primera, en la que su espíritu, por así decir, salía de su cuerpo. ¡De su cuerpo!

Se tranquilizó, respirando pausadamente, se pellizcó y volvió a mirar a su espalda. No, era real. A continuación se miró a si misma. Llevaba un suave vestido blanco que flotaba de un modo que le pareció curioso, aunque en realidad tan solo se movía como una tela bajo el océano.

_"__Me siento ligera_" rió, olvidando por un instante su situación _"Puede...¡puede que así pueda ir a ver a Drew!_" gritó, emocionada.

Se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente, pero sus manos no tocaban el pomco, no lo lograban, resbalaban como la gelatina. Pensó detenidamente y decidió atravesar las paredes. Eso tampoco funcionó...y le dolió bastante de paso.

Una risa altanera y despreocupada la sacó de sus pensamientos que la dirigían hacia la ventana abierta.

**"****Así no vas a conseguir nada**" rió un poco más "**Tu alma está atada a tu cuerpo hasta que mueras, no puedes salir del espacio cerrado en el que está tu cuerpo**" dijo, divertida.

"_¿Q-quién eres?_" preguntó, asustada, mirando a todas partes "_¿Que quieres?"_

"**Un trato**" respondió.

Una sombra se materializó frente a ella, tomando la forma de una joven de pelo anaranjado y ojos aguamarina con pendientes con forma de estrella que en verdad parecían estrellas. Llevaba una complicada serie de telas azules que se superponían unas a otras, dando un efecto fantasmal a su persona, una bufanda blanca que tapaba medio rostro y numerosas vendas que cubrían parcialmente lo que quedaba de su rostro y se enroscaban por brazos y piernas, flotando como movidas por el viento.

May no sabía qué era, ni quién era, y realmente no conocía su propósito...pero de alguna manera sabía que tenía el poder de salvar a Drew, algo de aquella sombría y alta figura se lo decía.

_"__Explícate_" pidió la joven, bajando los brazos que había llevado instintivamente a su pecho cuando escuchó por primera vez la calmada y despreocupada aunque misteriosa voz femenina.

"**Por supuesto**" sonrió aquel ser, con cierta tristeza, llevándo las manos frente a sí misma con educación-**Mi nombre es Misty, Misty Waterflower, soy una shinigami. Y te quiero proponer un trato**" sonrió aún más.

May la miró, inquisitiva. Aún faltaba lo más importante, de qué trataba el trato del que hablaba aquella supuesta diosa de la muerte.

**"****Verás, tu alma es muy persistente**" intentó explicar la shinigami,apenada "**Tendría que haberme llevado tu alma nada más nacer, esa enfermedad tuya es única. Tienes un alma prodigiosa ¿sabes?"** sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que May sonriera "P**ero...hasta que me lleve tu alma no podré realizar el trabajo que realmente quiero hacer**" su voz adquirió un tono triste y cansado **"Así que te propongo lo siguiente: Salvaré a Drew de LaRousse...**" dijo, decidida, como su aquel juego de vivir y morir no fuera más que una partida de cartas en la cual la baraja estaba en sus manos y con solo su fuerza de voluntad una decisiva escalera de color apareciera en sus manos.

"¡_Lo haré!_" interrumpió May, inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a la shinigami a reaccionar.

Misty cayó cómicamente de espaldas, algo sorprendida y asustada por la repentina declaración -a voz en grito- de la castaña y, rascándose la nuca, la miró apenada de nuevo.

**"Sin embargo**** tiene precio, un precio cruel que no tienes porqué pagar si no quieres"** advirtió, con tristeza, sentándose en el aire para que sus ojos estuvieran a la par que los de la joven en frente a ella** "A cambio...como pago quiero tu alma"** declaró, agarrándola por los hombros, esperando la reacción de la joven...pero no tuvo tiempo para esperar.

"¡_Te he dicho que lo haré! ¡¿A qué narices esperas? ¡Salva a Drew chiste de shinigami!_" gritó May, airada,

**"****¡No soy un chiste!**" gritó la shinigami, algo indignada "**Solo trabajo en ese bar los fines de semana**" murmuró.

_"__...¿huh?"_ May no pudo evitar mirar raro a la joven. ¿Bar? ¿Era un chiste en un bar? ¿Qué?

**"Em...eso no viene al caso" **respondió, devolviendo la mirada avergonzada para transformarla en una de seriedad **"Si estás segura, completa y absolutamente...firma"**

Ante ellas apareció un pergamino de aspecto antiguo que rezaba la siguiente frase "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, alma por alma. Un alma es la recompensa. Un alma es el pago"

_"__¿...iré al infierno?_" preguntó May en voz alta, de modo inconsciente, cogiendo la pluma que se materializaba lentamente en su mano con fuerza, más que dispuesta a marcar la hoja, sin importarle la respuesta.

"**No hay ni cielo ni infierno, pero eso lo descubrirás pronto**" sonrió la shinigami **"Puede que antes de lo que esperas"** sonrió aún más.

_"__¿Huh?"_ preguntó la castaña, confusa.

**"****Nada, nada"**sonrió la shinigami, con amabilidad.

Misty la miró, sonriente, su mirada clavada en los decididos sino asustados ojos azul océano de la mortal. May se encogió de hombros, tomó aire, y firmó.

Una extraña luz la envolvió, dorada, efímera, cambiante y su cuerpo empezó a disolverse lentamente -err, espíritu- mientras las máquinas pitaban y enloquecían de pronto.

May observó cómo varios médicos y enfermeras entraban corriendo en su habitación y se la llevaban, gritándose órdenes, murmurándole a su cuerpo, vacío, que todo iría bien. Pero no sabían nada. Drew se salvaría. Ella moriría.

"¿May?"

La castaña giró su cabeza hacia Misty, confundida, y la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa amable al tiempo que confusa. La tomó de la mano, aunque esta ya había desaparecido y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Porqué... has aceptado? ¿Porqué tan rápido?" preguntó, al fin mostrando su preocupación y confusión, al fin dejando escapar sus pensamientos, pensamientos que una no podía permitirse en su trabajo.

La joven mortal desvaneciéndose frente a ella simplemente sonrió y, así como su rostro se desvanecía, contestó a la shinigami.

"_Porque mi vida no es nada...Y Drew lo es todo_"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¡Doctor! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Parecía que le habíamos perdido pero se ha recuperado por completo!" gritó el aprendiz de médico que había estado presente durante las prácticas en el corazón del chico de ojos esmeralda.

"...pero parece que perdimos a Balance" suspiró, apenado "Era una chica con una fuerza tan grande. No somos nada ¿eh?"

"No se desanime doctor. Esa chica iba a morir tarde o temprano. ¡Pero hemos salvado a un enfermo grave del corazón con dos operaciones consecutivas! ¡Puede que hasta le den un premio!" sonrió de nuevo el aprendiz, orgulloso.

"Hm..." murmuró el doctor.

"Vamos, doctor, no debería encariñarse con los pacientes" suspiró el estudiante, desesperado con la actitud de su mayor.

"La cuido desde que era una niña...hija de madre soltera que murió al darle a luz. Era la hija de todos en esta institución. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Será un golpe difícil de superar para todos" musitó, tristemente, limpiando sus gafas.

Su estudiante bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

"Al menos...se fué con una sonrisa" suspiró, torciendo el gesto para realizar una poco acostumbrada media sonrisa que desapareció en una décima de segundo "Vamos a informar a la familia LaRousse..."

"Si" asintió el estudiante.

FIN

Inspiraciión momentanea lleva a esto... interesante.  
>¿Misty como shinigami? Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Que es lo que quería hacer? Algo relacionado con Ash o Tracy, seguro. Dejo a las fangirls matarse para decidirlo, yo solo lucho contra el Advanceshipping y sin demasiada entrega.<p>

Este fanfic participó y ganó el concurso de San Valentín de 2010 en foros '_contestshipping . superforo . net/_'(debido a la poca competencia y a que soborné a los votantes [?]).  
>Si eres contest, ¡apúntate!<br>*MOMENTO PUBLI OFF*

HikaruWinter bids farewell to you all~ OUT!


End file.
